


Bright like the Sun

by Ishbella



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Pets, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishbella/pseuds/Ishbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor gets her first Dracolisk and no one wants her to keep it. Cullen is given the task of trying to talk his lover out of her new mount at the behest of the stable master. He begins a friendship with Warden Alistair bonding over the stubborness of their lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> written around something cole says about the inquisitor. Contains violence towards the dracolisk and violence by the dracolisk. i was unsure if i should tag graphic depictions of violence so i didn't. 
> 
> also i was inspired to write this from a comic i saw on tumblr about the inquisitor seducing cullen to get what she wanted. i liked it and i could imagine Kiraka doing it sometimes.

Cullen stood in front of the stables watching with trepidation as the Horse Master and his stable hands struggled to subdue the Inquisitions newest mount, she was beginning to collect mounts the same way Josephine collected tea cups, except that this one was far from harmless. The Dracolisk had arrived early this morning just after the morning drills were finished. Why she had wanted this foul tempered creature was beyond him, it was beyond Dennet too; the man had taken him aside and practically begged him to talk her out of it. In the last five minutes it had bitten two stable hands and stepped on the foot of the soldier who was unfortunate enough to be holding the reigns.

  
It was smaller than a horse, with taloned feet instead of hooves and a thin lizard-like tail. The creature was bonier than a horse too, its yellow and black mottled body covered with hard black scales that jutted out at sharp angles, like some kind of live cactus. The head was completely draconic, resembling the head of a dragonling or a drake rather than that of a high dragon. Four horns stabbed up skyward, replacing the traditional mane of a horse with eyes that were a bird of prey yellow and unfortunately for everyone involved filled with intelligence. Long sharp fangs showed cruelly in the creatures lipless mouth, already spotted with blood.

  
The entire squad of soldiers he had sent to trap this thing were nursing a various assortment of wounds, ranging from light bites to broken toes and bloody gashes. There was no way the Inquisition could keep such a savage beast in the stables, he would need to talk to her about getting rid of it. For one: the Stable Master dealt with horses and had no experience caring for such a savage creature and two: there was no way it would sit quietly through being measured for a special made harness and saddle.

  
“What in the blight is that?” Came a suspicious burnt out voice from behind him.

  
Cullen turned to see the Grey Warden Alistair approaching him, eyeing the now bucking creature with distaste. It was a face Cullen firmly remembered, despite the fact that they had met only once before briefly but the circumstances had been so dire and painful he doubted he would ever forget the faces of those who rescued him. The man was older now, obviously, his face sporting scars of old battles and lines of a hard life. His Inquisitor had been right, this man was burnt out but under the tiredness Cullen saw loneliness and sorrow.

  
“That is a Dracolisk.” Cullen answered flatly, turning his attention back to the creature. He had already sent a messenger to have Josephine wake the Inquisitor, and now he was just waiting for her to come down so she could see it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the quiet subdued man come to stand beside him, watching the spectacle silently for a moment.

  
“You were the one at Ferelden Circle weren’t you?” Alistair asked softly, removing any hope Cullen might have harbored about the man not remembering him. Leliana had remembered him too now that he thought about it.

  
“Yes” He answered hesitantly, unsure of what else to say but expecting the worst. Alistair’s thoughtful silence did nothing to ease his nerves, what could this man think of him after the state they had found him in ten years ago? Leliana had tactfully decided to mention it any further than telling him she was happy to see he was alright, she had reassured him that she did not think badly of him and then made no further comment. Would this man do the same? He wondered as he shifted his weight nervously.

  
“Leliana told me you’re the Commander of the Inquisition now” Alistair informed him before pausing for a moment. “So...you and the Inquisitor, huh?” Cullen could hear the smirking tease in his voice and felt his face go red. Of course Leliana would have gossiped to her old friend about their relationship, the only secrets that woman could keep were her own. She was so good at keeping her own that he had heard Varric joke on more than one occasion that even her secrets had secrets.

  
He was also unsure how to answer such a teasing statement, knowing that he certainly didn’t want to discuss his relationship with Alistair. Or anyone. In the end Cullen settled on leveling a glare at the quiet man standing next to him and received the ghost of an impish grin in return.

  
“So what are you going to do about the lizard-horse?” Alistair asked changing the subject back to the creature before them. Clearly he had forgotten what it was called already but Cullen had to admit that lizard-horse was an apt description of the thing.

  
“Inform the Inquisitor that the Inquisition’s stables cannot house such a dangerous mount” He answered knowing the task was not going to be as simple as it sounded. He was spared whatever comment Alistair had been about to make when he glanced behind him and saw the Inquisitor coming into view. She did not look impressed by the earliness of the morning or the fact that she had been woken up before she was ready. Hopefully she hadn’t snarled at Josephine too severely.

  
“Good morning, Inquisitor” he greeted her gently, trying to steel himself against the discussion to come. This thing wasn’t like the Hart she had acquired months ago, this thing was a menace.

  
“Morning Commander, Warden.” she replied giving them a small smile that only just reached her eyes. He couldn’t help but notice she had skipped the ‘good’ out of the greeting. She looked past them to the commotion still continuing out the front of the stable. “Is that it?” she sounded like she wasn’t sure what she expected but that this creature was not it. That was a promising sign.

  
“Yes, Inquisitor” Cullen answered formally and watched as she marched past them towards the Dracolisk that was still snapping and bucking against the hands that were trying in vain to hold it without getting bitten. He followed a few paces behind her.

  
“Let it go and step back” she ordered, Cullen couldn’t help but hear the sigh of relief from the stable hands and soldiers.

  
“‘Careful Inquisitor. It bites” was all Dennet said before he too got out of her way. The creature shook its large reptilian head in disgust and eyed the Inquisitor as she took a few steps forward. Her movement was careful and steady, comforting. Completely at odds with the bad mood Cullen knew she was in and would continue to be in until after breakfast.

  
When she was within reaching distance of the creature she extended her hand for it to sniff, the same as you might do for an unknown dog or a horse. The Dracolisk eyed the extended hand for a long moment before the dragon like head streaked out to bite her, she pulled her hand back but not fast enough. Cullen watched in horror as the sword sharp teeth sliced open the skin at her hand as she withdrew it. Her expression was one of initial shock but it quickly changed, her eyes darkening in anger and sparkled coldly in the morning light.

  
Before he could even move forward a step, she extended her hand towards the creature and blasted it away from her. It flew across the open space of the lower courtyard before slamming into the wooden front of the stable, a shower of broken wood raining down on the Dracolisk as it hit the ground with a heavy thud. She had probably just killed it, that blast of magic and the force with which it hit the stable wall would have been more than enough to kill a normal horse, Cullen thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration at his love’s display of temper.

  
Well at least if she killed it he wouldn’t need to talk with her about it anymore, he reasoned. Feeling bad for the creatures bad luck.

  
The cry of panicked horses filled the air as the Dracolisk stumbled and pulled its self back onto its feet, shaking its bulky head. A burst of frost magic propelled the Inquisitor forwards, for a moment he lost sight of her before she reappeared an instant later a foot away from the dazed Dracolisk.

  
“Let’s try this again, shall we?” he heard her say menacingly to the Dracolisk as she extended her hand, literally daring the animal to bite her again. Sweet Maker, she was giving it another chance, he thought shocked as his heart sank. Although he was afraid of seeing it hurt her again he also knew that this was its only chance. The saying was ‘once bitten, twice shy’, however there was nothing shy about her anger.

  
He watched nervously as it sniffed her outstretched hand for a moment before stepping forwards and nuzzling into the front of her shirt, defeated and clearly intelligent enough to know biting her again was suicide. His heart sunk further when she wrapped her arms around the things spiky neck, bonding with it for a moment before she began to heal her heavily bleeding hand.

 

Of course she would take a liking to the bad tempered thing. It could and would kill her in a heartbeat and yet she would choose it over any of the sweet tempered horses.

  
“So, good luck with informing her she can’t keep it, Commander” came the laughing voice of Alistair from his side. Cullen decided not to dignify that comment with a response, he knew it was going to be impossible to talk her out of keeping the thing now, he said he was going to try so blight take him, he was going to try.

The Dracolisk was butting her shoulder gently, like it had never bitten her. The very picture of a loving and affectionate animal, and yet Cullen knew that was a lie. The bleeding soldiers and her bloody hand were a testament to that, he suspected however that it would never bite her again. “Inquisitor. I would like to talk with you in private for a moment.” he asked, knowing he was going to lose this argument and not wanting it to be public.

  
He frowned a little when she turned her attention back to the Dracolisk in her arms. “Stay” she ordered, like it would obey her once she had walked away, before she turned back to him and nodded that he should lead the way. Not wanting to leave the creature unrestrained and attended for too long Cullen took them into an empty section of the huge stable and opened an empty stall door, gesturing for her to enter. At least this would be relatively private.

  
“I’m afraid you cannot keep this creature. It bites everyone who goes near it and Dennet is a Horse Master not a Dracolisk Master.” he informed her calmly as he followed her in, readying himself for her protests.  
“I like him. He just needs a firm hand” she replied looking up at him with what he would optimistically call a pout.

  
“A...a firm hand. Is that what you call that display of temper? It bit you and you nearly killed it.” he yelled incredulously. Surely she wouldn’t expect everyone in the Inquisition to show dominance over the creature in that way. Well, Cassandra and Bull would probably cheerfully beat it into submission if it dared to bite them but not everyone was that violent.

  
She crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance at his tone. Sweet Andraste, he didn’t want to start a fight with her. “Mr Snappy just needed to be shown who was boss, that’s all.”she told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

  
Maker preserve him, she had already named it, he thought unhappily; knowing his chances of convincing her not to keep it had just dwindled from impossible to act of god. “Dennet is a Horse Master, he has no idea how to care for a Dracolisk. He also doesn’t want it in the stables.” he repeated more calmly, changing tactics but having no expectations.

  
“Then find someone who can. We already had to employ someone to take care of Solas’s Hart, which I’ll remind you he was more than happy to accept into the stables. ” she informed him looking hopeful. That was true enough, they had brought in an Elven boy to take care of her collection of Harts, despite the fact that she didn’t bond with them any better than she had bonded with the horses and had palmed her first one off on Solas. Dennet was also proud that the Inquisition stables housed a collection of Harts.

  
“Please, Cullen? You know how I feel about horses.” she pleaded, coming over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, she was definitely pouting now. He was trying very hard not to find it endearing, to focus on trying to convince her that keeping it was a bad idea but it was a struggle.

  
“The Inquisition is not prepared to care for such a creature...” he began, still attempting to reason with her, mostly purely out of stubbornness now and because he had already agreed to Dennet’s request but he was distracted when she kissed the tip of his chin.

  
“Please” she mumbled against his jaw as she kissed him again, somehow she could sense that he wasn’t really invested in making her get rid of it. That he knew a lost cause when he saw it. For someone who was terrible at chess she was sure putting him into checkmate easily, since this was done privately he was tempted to see how far she was willing to go to get her own way but decided against it, anyone could walk in or past at any time.

  
“No.” he said trying to sound stern as she kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Andraste forgive him but his hands had moved all by themselves to her waist. He could feel the warmth of her through his gloves.

  
“I really want the Dracolisk. Please, Cullen” her voice was little more than a breathy sigh against the corner of his mouth, if it had been a whine he might have held out longer. She was enjoying this new tactic far too much for his liking, or was that far too much to his liking; he couldn’t quite remember. All he knew was that he didn’t give a damn about the horse-thing anymore, he just wanted to take her back to bed.

  
“You can’t just seduce me whenever you want something.” he stated already feeling hot and bothered by her tactic and wondering what his chances were of freeing up some time, probably not good. He had reports to finish, an officers meeting in twenty minutes, chess with Dorian after that and now organizing tack and housing for a horse-lizard. If he was lucky he might have some time to spend with her in the afternoon, he thought annoyed at his back log of work.

  
“Its more fun than just ordering you to let me keep it.” she pointed out a smile in her voice, running kisses along his bottom lip now, sensing his defeat. It was true, he enjoyed this tactic over being over-ruled point blank by her. While she frequently ignored his suggestions she refused to pull rank on him.

  
“Fine. Just teach it not to bite Dennet” he huffed finally giving in and thanking the Maker that no one else was witnessing his defeat, or his half hearted attempt to reason with her. Defeated by a pout, a little bit of begging and a few kisses; some Commander he was, he thought as he bent his head to finally catch her mouth in a passionate kiss. Her arms tightened around his neck as she melted into him, her sweet mouth melding perfectly to his.

  
Oh well, as long as she was happy he would deal with Dennet’s ire. The second she had given it another chance the cause had been lost anyway.

  
__________________________

  
“The Inquisition is keeping the Dracolisk isn’t it, Commander?” Dennet asked sounding resigned to his new tenant when they returned to join the others outside the stables. The Dracolisk, Cullen was surprised to see hadn’t moved an inch from where Kiraka had left it. It probably didn’t dare, he chuckled silently to himself, he watched out of the corner of his eye as she walked back over to it and began to stroke it, and could hear her cooing to it softly.

  
“Yes.” he sighed out, hoping Dennet didn’t suspect how easily he had caved and how little fight he had put up. She really hated horses and the prospect of riding one always made her unhappy, besides it had already learnt a valuable lesson; don’t make the Inquisitor angry. “The Inquisition is keeping the Dracolisk. Have the blacksmith come down to measure it for a saddle and harness.”

  
He left the Stable Master to follow his orders and headed back over to Kiraka. The Dracolisks; and he was positive the Inquisition would end up with more than one, would need to be stabled away from the regular horses. He just hoped they wouldn’t have to build a whole new wing of stables for the bad tempered beasts.

  
He would need to greet the thing named Mr Snappy, since he would no doubt be seeing it a lot from now on. He caught it eyeing him with intent as he approached and when he was just within reach the Dracolisk snaked out its head towards him, determined to take a piece out of him; Kiraka was quicker. Her slender hand came down with brute force on the large snout, smacking it like a bad puppy that had just peed on the carpet.

  
“No. Only I get to bite Cullen” she said firmly. Unfortunately her firm but not loud voice carried and from behind him he could hear the Warden laugh heartily at her wording and Cullen felt his face go red. He couldn’t help but think she had done that on purpose, just to ruffle his feathers a little. He would need to think of a way to get her back for that.

  
As if knowing it had just crossed a line with her, he felt the Dracolisk tentatively nudge its face against his vest for a moment before waiting for the Inquisitor’s reaction. She responded by stroking a hand lovingly over his scales. “Good boy. Be nice to my Commander.” he heard the steel under the affection, telling it that if it bit him and she saw it there would be hell to pay. He would no doubt need to show it soon that he was higher on the food chain.

  
She continued to pet it for a few more moments, watching it in a hawk-like fashion for any aggression shown towards him. For Mr Snappy’s part he nuzzled up to Cullen like that had been his plan from the beginning, Cullen couldn’t help but marvel at its survival instincts; there would be few creatures capable of catching or killing one of these. Once she was sure her mount was going to behave she looked at him and smiled warmly.

  
“Breakfast?” she inquired, her voice lilting up at the end to make the word a question. He wasn’t sure if she was asking him if he had eaten breakfast already or if she was asking if he would join her for hers. Knowing her the question was both at the same time.

  
“Sorry, I have a meeting in a few minutes. I ate earlier.” thinking she wouldn’t be up until much later he had grabbed a hasty breakfast after the drills.

  
“As long as you ate. Well I need a cup of tea so I’ll see you later.” She leant over the Dracolisk and pressed a light kiss onto his cheek. She turned from him to catch the eye of her snappish mount. “Behave, while I’m gone.” she ordered, her voice stern and hard.

  
Mr. Snappy did his best to look innocent, it breathed out what sounded like a sigh and shook its large reptilian head in something that looked suspiciously like indignation. The question was if he was going to resume his bad behavior now that she was gone. Cullen suspected that, like a child he would try it on and see what he could and couldn’t get away with. He hoped none of Dennet’s people were pushovers or easily intimidated, this thing would make their lives miserable if they were.

  
He watched her stifle a yawn as she strolled up towards the tavern, as his attention wandered to the gentle sway of her hips Cullen felt a light nip on his arm. A small testing nip at the exposed area near his elbow to test his reaction, he would need to put the beast in its place. On reflex and because he knew he needed to he smacked the beast on the nose, as she had. Part of him expected a harder nip in response but when it didn’t come he turned his attention back to the lizard-horse, it was looking at him warily and with something that bordered on respect. She was right, Dracolisks did respond to strength; anyone was timid would likely lose a finger or perhaps a hand. These things were nasty.

  
“Bite me again and I will shield bash you” he informed the cunning creature harshly, he wasn’t wearing his shield but he would borrow Blackwall’s if it was necessary. He had survived demons and abominations; he would not be bullied by a bad tempered mount. Mr Snappy’s only response to his declaration of violence was to hiss and stamp a taloned claw on the ground before trailing off into a sullen silence, admitting defeat.

  
“So, the Inquisitor is an _interesting_ woman.” drawled Alistair coming back over to him. Cullen couldn’t help but wonder what he was implying with his use of the word _interesting_ and how he should take it. He must have glared because Alistair raised both his hands in front of him submissively and his teasing grin shifted to an apologetic half smile. “Whoa, I didn’t mean anything bad by it” he declared defensively.

  
Cullen couldn’t help but laugh when the Dracolisk snaked out to snap at the Warden. Part of him finding it satisfying after that dubious comment about the Inquisitor, he also wanted to think that Mr Snappy had been just as annoyed with the possible connotations behind it as he was. He also laughed because the Warden had stumbled back a few steps with a most unbecoming squeal.

  
“That hurt my feelings. All _one_ of them” he mock whined, eyeing the Dracolisk with dislike. “You don’t want to bite me; I hear Warden blood doesn’t taste very nice.”

  
Mr Snappy let out a menacing roar towards the Warden, every line in his reptilian body out for blood. He head butted Cullen with such force that he stumbled back a few steps, as he was catching his balance the Dracolisk turned a few steps to face the Warden effectively putting himself in between Alistair and Cullen. He roared again and pawed the ground, his talons digging deep gashes into the dirt as he snapped viciously in warning. Ever spine on his body suddenly looked sharper and Cullen understood. He hadn’t snapped at the Warden because he was bad tempered, he had snapped in genuine warning.

  
The stables were dead quiet causing Cullen to look around. All the soldiers in the area had their hands on the hilts of their swords but their attention was on the Warden and he saw fear in the eyes of the Stable Hands. Master Dennet had gone pale and was staring between the Dracolisk and the Warden in horror. The Dracolisk didn’t like the Warden and that put everyone on edge. Cullen caught the man’s eye and nodded for him to come over, which he did so reluctantly, clearly not wanting to be anywhere near a Dracolisk on the attack.

  
“Has he done this before Dennet?” he asked the Horse Master. This was worrying and Cullen had no idea what to do about it, this was protective and that more than anything worried him. He needed to know if this was normal Dracolisk behaviour, if he had done this before.

  
“No, he was sedated for most of the trip back but he never reacted like this. Just the fighting and spitefulness you saw earlier, he made the men bleed for every inch they took him. I don’t know why he’s doing this, though; if I didn’t know better I’d think he was trying to ward off a predator and protect you” Dennet replied. The man was just as confused as he was; they just didn’t know enough about the behaviour of Dracolisks.

  
Could it be true? He wondered turning his attention back to Mr Snappy. The Dracolisk was directly between him and the Warden now, his scaled body a barricade; feet parted defensively and Cullen could see the long claws flex in the dirt. He knew they would go through plate armour like a knife through butter and he would be clever enough to bite where the Warden wasn’t protected by his scale mail, sinking his fangs into the soft leather. Alistair hadn’t moved an inch realizing that this was not the posturing of a testy animal; he recognized the threat.

  
“You smell like the darkness under the ground, like them but not like them. He doesn’t like it” Cole said as he appeared at Mr Snappy’s side, scaring the wits out of everyone. All around men and women clutched their chests in fright or emitted a startled gasp, the only sound in the Stable yard.

  
“He is hers, her smell is on his skin and clothes. She protected him. He is now hers so he will protect what is hers. They crawl under the ground searching, always searching. Like sickness in the blood. He doesn’t understand why you are like them but he doesn’t like it and he will kill you to protect what’s hers” Cole’s soft deadpan voice rang through the silence as the boy echoed the thoughts of the Dracolisk.  
“Ah, so he will react this way to all Grey Wardens?” Alistair questioned quietly.

  
“Yes.” Cole replied, his hand moving to the Dracolisks neck. The creature calmed a little under the spirit boy’s touch, his posture a slightly less aggressive. “It’s alright” the boy told the Dracolisk. “He won’t hurt her.”  
As if understanding his words the Dracolisk snorted and pawed the ground, arguing with Cole. This had to be the strangest thing Cullen had seen in a while, even stranger than a horse-lizard who had previously tried to bite him defending him against the perceived threat of a single Grey Warden. He would need to ask Kiraka to translate what Cole had said because he didn’t understand all of it; didn’t have enough context, and even with context Cullen more often than not had trouble understanding the strange boy.

  
“Cole, can you go with Dennet and take Mr Snappy to his stable please?” Cullen asked. It would be better for everyone right now if the Dracolisk was away from the Warden and Cole appeared to have the best effect on the creature. Dennet didn’t look happy with the suggestion but nodded and indicated for the boy to follow him.

  
“Well that was a thing. Having creatures trying to kill me is supposed to happen on Tuesday, it’s not Tuesday is it? Oh wait no, Tuesday is ritual dismemberment day. My bad.” Alistair joked, now that the danger was gone he was returning to his easy going nature.

  
“It probably would have dismembered you but no, it’s not Tuesday.” Cullen replied crossing his arms over his chest, she hadn’t been wrong about the man’s sense of humour and Cullen could see why Alistair got along with Hawke so well. He seemed to remember her cracking a terrible joke about Tuesday, as well.

  
“Sooo… you smell like her…” He teased, bringing up the one part Cullen had hoped no one had understood. Although to be fair to Cole blurting out embarrassing things, Cullen had to admit, her smell had been on his skin and clothes basically since she fell out of a rift and into his life. He chose to glare rather than rise to the bait.

  
“You caved didn’t you; I saw the defeat in your eyes when she hugged it.” Alistair asked the teasing grin still on his face. “Did she pout and bat her lashes at you or was it that frown they get, and they cross their arms and you realize that you just got a new pet. Because that’s how Solona got a new Mabari”

 

Cullen couldn’t imagine the quiet girl at the tower he had been infatuated with doing either of those things, but that wasn’t the point. “Did she frown before or after she pouted?”

  
Alistair laughed heartily at his question. “After, when she realized that pouting and kissing me wasn’t working.”

  
“Well, I’m glad I was smart enough to give in to the pouting then” Cullen quipped though he could feel the heat bloom in his cheeks. Knowing Alistair would understand the other part of her tactic.

  
“I really didn’t want a new dog, but now I’m glad she has it. Shadow will keep her safe.” Alistair’s voice trailed off sadly and Cullen felt his heart twinge in sympathy. If Mr Snappy could help keep Kiraka safe and bring her home to him, Cullen knew he would never regret her keeping it. Cullen came forwards and put a hand on the lonely Warden’s shoulder and squeezed it.

  
“She’ll come back.” He said gently. He believed it too, the woman had fought a tower full of abominations and blood mages to gain the Mage’s aid with the blight and had killed the Archdemon. He might not know her but if she could do that she would surely return to Alistair’s side.

  
“I know, and she’ll scold me about my cooking skills and the state of my socks” he laughed but his eyes were watery still. “I’m happy for you; the Inquisitor is a good woman. Scary but good” Alistair added more seriously. That was basically everyone’s opinion of the Inquisitor; sometimes it was hard for Cullen to understand, she had a temper but he wouldn’t exactly say she was scary.

  
“She’s too bright, like counting birds against the sun.” Cole injected, appearing again behind them; his job done. Cullen wished fervently that he would stop just appearing like that, it was unnerving. “The mark makes her more but she’s still the same, the weight of it is heavy but you make it lighter and she makes you lighter” he continued turning his head towards Cullen, his eyes barely visible under the wide brim.

  
It was an apt description of her; she was bright and warm. That he could make her burdens lighter the way she made his lighter made his chest constrict warmly. Sometimes he couldn’t help but feel wary of the spirit boy, years of training making him suspicious of spirits but he understood why she liked him.

  
“They wonder where you are, never late, something must have happened. Should we send for the Inquisitor? Or the Seeker?” Cole’s voice broke his thoughts as he picked up on a new strain of hurt. This time making Cullen feel like he forgot something important. Cole gave him a sharp look from under his hat. “You’re late and they worry”

  
Shit, the meeting. He had forgotten about it with the issues with Mr Snappy and had gotten side tracked talking to the Warden. “Shit. My meeting. I’ve got to go.” He panicked feeling embarrassed to have forgotten something so important. Well it wasn’t really important, just routine. Pride stopped him from running.

  
_____________________________


End file.
